Forever
by poke-a-spark
Summary: Elsa is unable to sleep and, unbeknownst to her, her sister is having the same problem after awakening from a nightmare. Though unfortunate, this happenstance gives Elsa the opportunity to fill a role she has neglected for far too long.


**Forever**

**Summary:****Elsa is unable to sleep and, unbeknownst to her, her sister is having the same problem after awakening from a nightmare. Though unfortunate, this happenstance gives Elsa the opportunity to fill a role she has neglected for far too long.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Disney's Frozen or anything associated with it. I am not making a profit off of this story. I am just a poor university kid who is obsessed/in-love-with the movie.**

_**A/N: I'm not sure how this came to be, however it's been sitting half-finished on my HDD for two months now so I decided it was about time to finish it. (I'm not hiding from my homework…really.)**_

**O0o0O**

Elsa frowned lightly in annoyance as she rolled over, the gentle rustle of her silken sheets a whisper in the otherwise silent room. Finding a comfortable position after a few long moments of restless shifting, she forced her body to relax into the soft bedding with a quiet exhalation of breath. Resolutely clearing her mind, Elsa searched for that calm lethargy that heralded sleep, her irate expression slowly going slack in response.

Long minutes passed as the young queen lay immobile beneath her cool blue sheets, her face the picture of angelic peace as she slowly breathed in and out. A lone lock of pale blonde hair gradually slid down and came to rest diagonally across her face, momentarily breaking her concentration. Her nose twitched slightly at the unexpected sensation before she pushed the disturbance out of her mind, the irritation leaving her features as quickly as it came.

The moon slowly moved out from behind a lone wispy cloud, the white orb large and full in the night sky. Shining brightly through the large window across from the bed, the light bathed the room in a gentle silvery blue glow. Eyes scrunching up slightly as a particularly pesky beam landed directly across her pale lids, Elsa subtly turned her head to the side and buried her face in her pillow. The irksome light faded abruptly into welcoming darkness, prompting her to once more relax as she inhaled the cool clean scent of her bedding.

The clock above her dresser struck the hour, its reverberating tone inordinately loud in the otherwise silent room. A lone blue eye popped open in aggravation as a sudden loud crack was heard, followed by the screeching sound of the clock abruptly stopping in the middle of its second ring. Squinting in the surprisingly light room, Elsa let out a resigned sigh as she shifted to the end of her bed and reluctantly pulled herself into a sitting position.

Stifling a yawn, she blearily scrutinized the now frozen clock, letting out a light groan as she made out the time frozen on its face. Slipping her feet into the pair of fluffy slippers beside her bed, Elsa stood up and stretched, shaking her limbs lightly to get the blood flowing. Languidly donning the soft navy robe hanging beside her bed more for comfort than for warding off the slight chill in the air, the blonde blinked the blurriness out of her eyes and slipped soundlessly out of her room.

Perhaps a book would aid her pass the time before she could fall into slumber once more.

**O0o0O**

Elsa looked up from her book as she heard a shuffling sound coming from the hall. Not willing to move and risk losing the comfortable position she was currently in, she instead looked up at the large family portrait hanging above the mantel. The smooth golden frame was buffed to a brilliant shine, and though the reflection was somewhat distorted, she was just able to make out the image of her sister halting in front of the door to the study.

Deciding to pretend not to have noticed her, Elsa tilted her head back down towards her book in an attempt at feigned ignorance, though her attention still rested firmly on her little sister. It was only a few seconds later when she heard the shuffling commence once again, the increase in sound indicating that - instead of continuing down the hallway - Anna had decided to join her. Absently flipping the page of her book, she covertly studied the younger royal out of the corner of her eyes.

Anna, quite honestly, looked like a disheveled mess. Her sun-kissed copper hair reminiscent of autumn leaves, usually smooth and silky, was three times its normal size and puffed up wildly about her head. Her usually bright and cheerful blue eyes were slightly swollen and half lidded; though Elsa couldn't quite make it out at the angle she was sitting, it did not take a genius to guess that her eyes were also tinged with pink. Eyes drifting across her messy appearance in concern, Elsa couldn't help but start slightly when her gaze landed on a small light blue quilt wrapped around Anna's hunched shoulders.

It was, Elsa realized with jolt of surprise, her own baby blanket. Anna's had been a deep pink - almost purple - in color, whilst Elsa's had been a light sky blue, the _exact_ color of the quilt now snuggly wrapped around her sister. She hadn't seen the quilt in years; the blanket had gone missing from her wardrobe not long after The Incident and had eventually slipped from her mind as well. She couldn't help but wonder how Anna had come to possess it.

Anna gazed unseeingly at the large green lounge chair before her; the worn yet still fluffy cushion beckoned her to sink into its inviting depths, and yet she hesitated. Blinking slowly, she allowed her gaze to inch to the side until she was staring at the relaxing form of her elder sister, the blonde seemingly engrossed in the book held in her lap. Biting her lip, she tiredly debated within her mind for a few moments before finally giving in to her need for comfort. Sighing, she sedately made her way to the occupied chair, coming to a hesitant halt in front of her seated sister.

Anna watched through slightly puffy eyes as Elsa acknowledged her presence by lifting her gaze from her book, her blue eyes halting momentarily on the blanket around her shoulders before continuing upwards and connecting with her own. The gaze itself was lightly quizzical, yet Anna was able to make out the underlying concern hidden in the icy depths, a silent question only visible to one who knew where to look. In response to the unasked question, Anna silently shuffled forward before lightly yet insistently nudging the book.

Understanding the soundless request, Elsa gathered the heavy tome in one hand and shifted it from her lap and onto the arm of the chair. Not willing to take the chance that the offer would be withdrawn, Anna quickly slid sideways onto Elsa's lap and curled her legs, snuggling into her older sister like she did countless times when she was small. Leaning her head against the blonde's chest as an arm wrapped securely around her waist, Anna let out a nearly inaudible sigh, her tense muscles relaxing minutely as she listened to the comforting sound of her sister's strong heartbeat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa asked her sister softly, book held limply in one hand as she gave up the pretention of reading and instead focused her intention fully on the younger girl on her lap. She felt more than saw the light shake of Anna's head against her chest in response to her inquiry.

Nodding slowly despite the fact that Anna couldn't see the gesture, Elsa gave her a gentle squeeze. Despite wanting to know exactly what was wrong with her little sister, she realized that prying questions were not what Anna needed at the moment. Instead, she quietly spoke one of the many phrases that she had thought yet neglected to say for years.

"It's okay. Whenever you want to talk, I'll be here for you." Elsa soothed as she raised the arm curled protectively around the shorter girl and began rubbing slow calming circles against her covered shoulder. "Or, if you simply wish to sit and cuddle silently, I'm more than happy to oblige. Just know that whatever you want to do, I'm here for you. Okay? I promise."

A few minutes passed in silence, the only sound in the room the low crackling of the fire as it merrily licked up the sides of the burning logs. Just when Elsa thought that she wouldn't be receiving a response, she felt the tiniest of nods, prompting a relieved smile to flitter briefly across her face as the tight feeling in her chest at seeing her sister so despondent loosened slightly. Though she'd prefer that her sister talk about what was troubling her, it was enough at the moment to know that Anna was aware that she could once again rely on her to be there when she needed her.

It was apparently enough for Anna at the moment as well, as mere moments after the acknowledgement she seemed to unconsciously relax more into the embrace. Tugging on the quilt slightly with one hand, the princess shifted marginally before leaning more fully against the queen. A small yawn escaped her lips before she nuzzled her head into the crook of Elsa's neck, the corners of her lips turning up faintly when she realized that her new position still allowed her to listen to the beat of her sister's heart.

Elsa glanced at the book still clutched loosely in her hand as the silence stretched on, debating only for a moment before deftly re-opening it one-handed. Though it was far from interesting, getting another book would require moving Anna and that was something she just wasn't willing to do at the moment; her sister wasn't the only Arendelle royal starved for attention and familial contact. Eyes scanning for a familiar sentence, it wasn't long before she realized that despite leaving off somewhere in the middle of the page, she had absolutely no recollection of reading any of it. Sighing slightly through her nose in annoyance, she reluctantly flipped back to the beginning of the chapter.

She had managed to struggle through three paragraphs of mind-numbingly dry prose before she felt it. Eyes snapping downwards, she watched the small form curled atop her lap with intent. Only a few moments passed before it happened again; a small shiver went through Anna's body, this time the involuntary action being both felt and witnessed. Almost reflexively, Elsa pushed herself further into the chair, trying in vain to put a bit of distance between them as Anna stubbornly followed.

"You're cold," Elsa accused, her voice an odd mixture of scolding concern for Anna not having said anything and slight self-loathing. "I'm making you cold." It was times like these that she was acutely aware of her lower body temperature, a side effect of her _differentness_ that she was currently cursing. Feeling Anna shake her head negatively only for her body to betray her with another shiver, Elsa's earlier misgivings about moving instantly vanished as she attempted to stand up.

Anna shook her head more emphatically and let go of the quilt only to clench her hands around the material at the front of Elsa's thin robe. "You…" Her voice cut out from disuse, prompting her to clear her throat and try once more, this time succeeding with a low rasp. "You're not cold."

"Anna, I appreciate the sentiment, but-" Elsa started only to be cut off by a tug on her robe and an adamant whisper.

"You're _not_ cold," Anna spoke slowly and deliberately before stubbornly relaxing all of her weight onto her older sister in an attempt to stop her jostling movements, her head purposefully resting against the blonde's shoulder once more. "You're _warm_. You make _me_ warm."

Though Elsa intellectually knew that the difference in body temperature wasn't enough to make much of a difference due to the layers of clothing between them, she still couldn't shake the faint pang of guilt that still clung to her whenever she thought of her curse –she was still hesitant to call it a gift- inconveniencing her sister in any way. "Anna-"

"_No_."

"_An_-"

"You promised."

And with those two words Elsa deflated, sinking back into the chair with a defeated sigh. Feeling the sigh of relief against her neck even as Anna shivered lightly once more, Elsa looked helplessly around the room, her eyes stopping briefly on the fire before them. The flames weren't dying, per se, though they could be fanned higher to exude more heat. Perhaps another log or two should be added…

"Elsa," Anna scowled faintly, her eyebrows twitching in tired annoyance as she felt the blond beneath her shift forwards once more.

"No matter what you say, Anna, you're shivering," Elsa responded, the concern audible in her voice. "Just allow me to add some wood to the fire, and-"

"I'm not shivering because of…" Anna started irritably only for her voice to trail off as her scowl smoothed into a different expression entirely. Biting her lip, she clutched her sister's robe tighter; the soft and worn material carried a faint hint of her sister's coolness, the sensation serving to soothe her slightly. "Look, you're fine, the fire's fine, and I'm- well, I'm f-fine too. Just… Just please hold me… Please…"

"Oh Anna…" Elsa gazed down at the precious bundle huddled atop her, her heart squeezing painfully at her sister's whispered plea. Completely forgoing any thought of moving from her position, Elsa instead gently moved the small blue quilt to more adequately cover as much of the younger woman as she could before slipping both arms around her waist and clutching her gently yet tightly. Her earlier resolve to let her sister speak about her troubles in her own time was swiftly eroding. "An-"

"So!" Anna interrupted gravelly before clearing her throat, her flittering eyes freezing on the large tome laying discarded on the arm of the chair. "Is your book, uh, interesting?"

Elsa studied the top of her sister's head thoughtfully, her eyes slightly narrowed for a few brief seconds before she decided to allow Anna her victory for the moment. "Actually no."

"No?" Anna was confused, wondering why else anyone would be up and reading at this ungodly hour otherwise.

"It's actually one of the more boring books I've ever had the displeasure of reading," Elsa explained wryly. "I was hoping that sleep would quickly claim me after forcing myself through a few passages."

"You- you couldn't sleep either?" Anna blinked at the information, tilting her head slightly in an attempt to see her sister's face without having to move her head from her comfortable position. Voice changing from light bewilderment to a hesitantly meek tone, she forced out a question, her fingers playing distractedly with the lapel of Elsa's robe. "Was it because of a, um, a nightmare?"

"A night- oh, no. Nothing like that," Elsa assured her younger sister hurriedly before a thought came to her. This time, it was her voice which was uncertain. "Is that why you couldn't sleep? Did you have a nightmare, Anna?"

Anna froze, her eyes becoming unfocused and her words sticking in her throat as images of her dream snuck through her mental defenses and assaulted her. Breath quickening audibly at the remembered fear, Anna began to come back to herself as she felt a cool hand beneath her chin tilt her head back. Blinking her eyes back into focus, she came face to face with the Queen's lovingly concerned crystal orbs.

"Anna?" The blonde's voice was very soft and saturated with distress as she gently used a thumb to catch the moisture that began leaking from the Princess's pained eyes. The redhead sniffled in response, her tear ducts tripling their output as she gave up all pretenses of being _fine_ and launched herself once more into the safety of her sister's embrace, her arms clutching the blonde desperately as she nodded faintly against her neck.

"I'm here, Little Spark." Elsa reflexively used the term of endearment their mother used to use for Anna when they were young as she held the sobbing bundle tighter with one arm, the other running soothingly up and down the redhead's back as she murmured softly. "Just let it all go. I'm here now. It's okay, it was just a dream. Let it out."

Anna cried harder in response, a small part of her realizing that her deluge of uncontrollable tears weren't only due to her nightmare, but were also the culmination of thirteen years of bottled loneliness and heartache. Her emotional barriers had been firmly rattled by the night's terror her dream induced, certainly, however it was her sister's unconditional love and support that had finished the job and completely obliterated what meagre defenses that had remained. For the first time in a long time Anna was being comforted and soothed by someone other than her stuffed animals, and though the whole experience was emotionally and physically draining, she couldn't help but feel a sense of long-sought peace gather within her as her sobs finally slowed and faded into the occasional hiccup.

Elsa's soothing murmurs continued for some time after her sister's crying ceased and she quieted, the only indication of the redhead's consciousness being the somewhat shaky and uneven hitched breathes that regularly escaped her slightly parted mouth. Shifting slightly, Elsa almost paused at the whimper her actions caused before continuing and tilting Anna's head back once more. Heart breaking for the umpteenth time that night at her sister's desolate expression, she gently used her sleeves to mop up the tears clinging to the freckled face before gently cupping the flushed cheeks with her palms.

"Please tell me, Anna." Though Elsa would never force her sister to speak about what had terrified her, she was in no way above pleading. "Please tell me what frightened you so."

Anna tried to avert her eyes from her sister's soulful ones before her, only for her attempts to be in vain as Elsa gently yet adamantly refused to release her captured face. Sighing in defeat, the redhead warily made eye contact once more and proceeded to mumble.

"What was that?" Elsa prodded gently, not having understood what her sister had said despite their close proximity to one another.

"I said that it isn't anything big or anything. I mean, I feel better already so…" Anna muttered awkwardly as her fingers fidgeted compulsively. A look from the blonde before her had her sighing as her shoulders dropped and she tiredly acquiesced. "You were, um, ignoring me again. Like before. And then when I finally got up the nerve to open your door anyway, we were back on the frozen fjord, only this time I wasn't fast enough and Hans…"

Anna choked on her words as her eyes began to water once more at the thought of what had almost happened that day and what _had_ happened in her dream. As Elsa moved once more to soothe and comfort her, Anna resisted just enough to be noticeable. Clearing her throat, she forced herself to continue even though her next words came out more or less strangled; she had started her recollection and she was going to finish it.

"…Hans k-killed you. I-um, I froze. You were b-buried beside… mom and dad, and I was placed in front of the g-graves, facing them. I couldn't move, but I could see." Anna's voice lessened until it was just below a whisper, prompting Elsa to strain her ears to hear the last part. "That's _all_ I saw, for the rest of forever; the grave markers of those I loved the most…"

"Anna…" Elsa was speechless and distraught, not certain exactly how to comfort her sister as well as infinitely sorry that her sweet sibling had been subjected to such a reality, even if it were only in her dreams. Not sure exactly what to say to wipe the tumultuous expression from Anna's face, her mind scrambled futilely for words before she finally just decided to take a page out of the Princess's book and wing it, having faith that her heart would guide her spontaneity.

"Anna." This time her voice was calm and firm, prompting the younger sibling to quizzically make eye contact once more. "I know I have been absent for most of your – _our_ – lives, but that is in the past. I am here now and I am not going anywhere. You are the most important thing in my life – yes, even more important than Arendelle itself – and I refuse to be parted from you again."

Elsa noticed the faint smile forming on her sister's lips with relief. Softening her voice and expression into a shy yet genuine smile as an idea came to her, the Ice Queen moved one hand from Anna's cheek to gently grasp her hand. Bringing the captured appendage up, she lightly placed it on her chest over her heart where her robe had fallen open and pressed down softly. "You saved me- saved _us_, and I have never been more proud and honored to be your sister. My heart beats _because_ of you and _for_ you; for however long you want me, I'll do everything in my power to be there for you."

"Elsa…" Anna sniffled lightly at her elder sister's words and earnest expression, a watery smile adorning her lips. Shifting her eyes to her hand for a moment, she pressed more firmly against the pale skin, unconsciously relaxing yet again at being able to feel physical proof of her sister's strong heartbeat. After a few soothing beats, she lifted her gaze once more to connect with Elsa's own unguarded and vulnerable orbs and laughed through another sniffle. "You're going to make me cry again."

"Whatever it takes to prove to you that what you dreamt will never come to pass," Elsa responded softly, a half smile quirking her lips. "Though, to be honest, I'd be quite happy if you never had to shed another tear."

"It's not so bad…" At her sister's sardonically raised brow, Anna blushed yet steadfastly defended her absentminded claim. "With you to hold and comfort me, even bawling my eyes out after a nightmare isn't as bad as it used to be…"

Elsa pushed back the momentary pang of guilt Anna's words unintentionally caused before answering back playfully. "Well then, I suppose I have no other recourse than to be within arm's reach during every sleep you have that is anything but completely pleasant."

"Oh?" Anna's brows rose at her sister's teasing solution, a large part of her instantly agreeing with her sister's flippant words even as she teased back. "And how do you intend to do that? Did you develop telekinetic powers without informing me?"

"Telepathic, Anna," Elsa chuckled lightly at the redhead's blunder.

"Whatever," Anna huffed lightly and rolled her eyes, just barely restraining the urge to stick out her tongue. "You obviously understood what I meant, either way."

"I suppose I did," Elsa responded with a teasing smile before allowing a considerate expression to slide onto her face as she tapped her chin with a finger thoughtfully. "Hmm. That settles it then; barring any telepathic powers I may or may not develop – and I'm leaning heavily on the may not – I'll have no other choice than to physically be in the same room as you when you sleep."

"Okay deal!" Anna burst out loudly before freezing. Slowly going over her reaction, her cheeks began to flush, her embarrassment tripling as she caught the slightly startled yet softly indulgent look on her sister's face. "I-I mean, that is, I mean, _hahahaha_. Good one sis, but I… but I…"

Anna deflated and slumped into her sister's embrace, once more using Elsa's shoulder to hide her brightly glowing cheeks as she lowly mumbled what she actually wanted to say. "I want that in writing in the morning."

"Anna," Elsa started with a light smile, her bemusement quickly turning into indulgent amusement. "Would the Princess like to join the Queen in her chambers this night for a- hmm, a sleepover?"

Anna stiffened slightly in disbelief. Leaning back in the embrace, the redhead cautiously scrutinized her sister's expression. Coming to the conclusion after a few long moments that the blonde's offer was serious and wasn't simply an extension of their earlier play, Anna relaxed once more.

"The Princess's schedule is free and so she shall formally accept Her Majesty's offer," Anna spoke in a snobbish tone, her voice flippant and playful but her words sincere as she smiled brightly for the first time since awakening from her nightmare.

Elsa giggled slightly at her sibling's attempt to cover her excitement. Noticing the redhead's weak attempt to cover a yawn, she nudged her slightly and spoke. "Shall we retire now?"

"No-uh," Anna snapped her mouth shut around another yawn before continuing, a shy smile on her face as she gazed up at Elsa through her lashes. "Can we just stay here a little longer and cuddle?"

"Of course, Anna," Elsa smiled and shifted until they were both settled comfortably once more. "For however long you want."

"Forever, then."

"Forever is a long time, Little Spark," Elsa teased even a she held her sleepy sister tighter, a long-lost twinkle sparkling in her crystal orbs. "Though you aren't very heavy, I'm afraid my legs may fall asleep long before then."

"Nah," Anna mumbled through another yawn as she snuggled more closely into her sister's embrace. "Forever's just… perfect."

**O0o0O**


End file.
